1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an eye-cup for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a photographer looks through a view finder in a single lens reflex camera, sometimes external light enters into the view finder from the eye-piece and the image of an object formed on a focus plate becomes difficult to observe. An eye-cup having a hood shape to be attached to an eye-piece frame for shielding such external light has been known to date. Such an eye-cup may constitute an obstacle when a photographer wearing glasses looks through the view finder, and therefore if the photographer moves his eye away from the eye-piece, sometimes he cannot have a sufficient view within a field of vision of the view finder.
For obtaining a better field of vision through an eye-piece, an eye-piece of a large size may be used. But, since a back-lid which can be opened and closed and an accessory shoe for mounting an accessory, etc. are provided close to each other at a back plane of a camera in ordinary cases, a large eye-cup generates such shortcomings since it becomes an obstacle to convenient operation of the camera and detracts from the portable characteristic thereof. Also, conventional eye-cups have the function of assisting easy observation of a field of vision through an eye-piece only, but not the function of preventing damage to the camera body.